


Incoming Call...

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Dialogue-Only, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Season 4, Redemption, Regret, Riverdale (TV) Season 4, Riverdale (TV) Season 5 doesn’t exist, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Working for Redemption, it’s 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: It’s four in the morning, why are you calling?To hear your voice, one last time...
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Donna Sweett, Betty Cooper/Donna Sweett, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones (past)
Series: Early Hours Angst [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Kudos: 5





	Incoming Call...

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for trigger warnings

**_Incoming Call..._ **

**_Incoming Call..._ **

**_Incoming Call..._ **

“Hello?”

”H-Hey Betty”

”Donna? It’s four in the morning, what is it?”

”I just... I wanted to hear your voice”

”Are you okay? You sound like you’re crying”

”I’m sorry”

”Sorry? For what?”

”I’m sorry f-for being such a bad person. I’m sorry for hurting you a-and Forsythe and all of your friends”

”Donna, we’ve talked about this, what’s going on?”

”I just need you to know before I’m g-gone”

”Gone? W-What do you mean gone?”

”Doesn’t matter. It’s better for everyone if I-I just disappear”

”Donna. Tell me what you’ve done just now”

”It doesn't matter, Betty”

”Donna, please just tell me”

”I took the pills that Joan left and...”

”And?”

”And slit my wrist”

”No... Where are you?”

”My dorm”

”I’m coming over”

”It’s too late. I-I told you that I don’t matter and that t-this is better for everyone”

”Donna, please. I care about you, I care about you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you”

”You shouldn’t care, I-I’m a bad person”

”You messed up in the past, but you’ve tried so hard to make amends for it. You’re still trying so hard and it’s been almost a year. We all care about you, I promise you”

”I’m sorry”

”It’s okay, it’ll be okay. Please just... just hang on, I’ll be there in a minute”

”Betty?”

”Yeah?”

”I love you”

”I love you too, okay? I love you so much and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you enough”

”Don’t be sad”

”I’ll be okay once I get to you”

”I-I’m sorry”

”It’s gonna be alright, I swear”

”I love you”

”I love you too. It’ll be okay, It’s gonna be okay”

”Donna, please say something”

”Donna?”

”Donna?!”

**Call Ended**


End file.
